Zed Days
by omega111
Summary: Survival was the key. Being a hero meant you died.


**Hi author here. I'm new and by new I mean I made this account like 5 minutes ago. I guess you can't really tell because you could read this 10 years from now. Whatever but this is my first story. This is going to be a George Romero style zombie story. If you don't know who that is, George wrote stories on SLOW moving zombies. He describes it as a unstoppable force and strength in numbers. Read World War Z people. Anyways enjoy.**

Three years is a long time. It is exactly one thousand ninety five days. A lot could happen in three years. If things were normal I should have been eighteen and worrying about college and girls. If things were normal I would have gone to prom and go to parties. Age really didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was your instinct for survival. Because that feeling in your guts that told you one of them was near, or a sudden moment of feeling the danger that approached saved you for another day. It's a fight to survive. There was no winning, no losing. Games are fun, staying alive was scary. But the people that are alive have pushed past the border of being scared to stand up against it. My name is Daniel and welcome to hell.

We didn't know how it started. It popped up for us in America with small hints. The occasional mass killings became more and more. The people who killed others always had the same story. It was self defense. But you have to think, why would it be self defense when you murder so many people. Then again, it wasn't coincidence that so many people were sent to jail after the murders. The government did a great job to hide it. You didn't hear anything about it until a whole part of the country fell to the known, "disease". It's funny how people thought it was rabies or brain damage or any other things but the truth. People eating other people wasn't caused by rabies. People with their bodies split in half still moving wasn't caused by brain damage. I didn't care what started this. All I cared was surviving the slaughter that had came. I still wonder how I had came this far. Three years into the Zed Days. That's what many people called it. Most of them were dead now.

I walked cautiously and silently. Causing noise meant attention. Attention meant the Zeds. Zeds meant death or worse. I stopped and looked back to the group. I was insanely proud of these guys. We had managed to stick together almost at the beginning of this and survived through it. There were five of us. Four boys and two girls.

The guy on my left was Jacob. He looked scrawny and tired. But he had more energy than all of us combined. He was the joker of our group. But don't ever talk to him about the picture in his pack. He carried a Beneli shotgun. He had found it at the bandit camp we had raided and it was his baby. He took good care of it and had good use of it.

The guy in the middle was caring a silenced sniper. Don't let that fool you on the damage he could do. He stood six feet eight. He had been a linebacker back in the good old days. He didn't talk much. But when he did everyone took him seriously. The reason he didn't carry much stuff was because he had a backpack full of explosives. His name was Adam.

The small kid next to him was Oliver. He carried old hunting rifle his dad carried before. It was pass down to him when his dad had been ripped up to pieces after his family came in contact with us. He was quiet and had a couple thick books that he carried in case he got bored. He was a smart kid. Whenever I needed help in decisions, I looked for him.

The girl in the back was Lisa. She carried a M4 carbine. She had came from a group that killed on contact. They then looted and moved on. They were better known as the bandits. She had refused to live that life after 13 years and ran away. We found her and took her in. She was quiet but ruthless. She had the dangerous side of losing control of her temper.

The last girl's name was Aphrodite. It fit her just right. She looked like the goddess. She was a bit of a flirt. But her hand to hand combat was crazy. She had told us she was a black belt in taekwondo, mastered krav ma ga and judo. She could beat everyone of us. She carried a simple hand gun with a trench spike on her other hand.

Last was me. I had overdone it when we raided the bandit camp. I had a M4 carbine with plenty of bullets, a side arm, and a black titanium machete. I also had camo gear with a black Kevlar vest that had saved my life many times before. I was suppose to lead this group and keep the façade of being tough. It was hell though. There used to be seven of us. It was a girl. It seemed like centuries but it had only been a year.

A sharp crack kind of noise rang through the air. And it followed up with a couple more shots. Then the area rang with the noise. "Gun." Oliver said. I nodded. "We've got to help them." Lisa said immediately. I shook my head. "No. We have to circle around them and keep going. We can't go helping out every charity case that needs help. They're on their own." Lisa turned towards me and walked up to me putting her face right next to mine and stared me in the eyes. "We need to help them." She said simply. I shook my head once more. "We could cover more ground if we went around. Right Ollie?" Oliver looked at me and slowly nodded. "Wait we should reconsider though. With that much gun fire, it could mean there is a large size herd of Zeds." Adam spoke. "We should check it out at least to see what's going on and we can go from there." I sighed and looked at everyone else. They wanted to help. "Alright fine. But if it is a hoard then we haul ass out of there. No arguments." I said steely looking at Lisa. She nodded.

We walked over and found a hill that looked down at the action. There were 18 people hiding behind parked cars shooting at a smaller group. "Bandits." I muttered icily. Lisa stood up. "Wait." I growled. She turned towards me and started to argue. I cut her off, "We'll help don't worry." She calmed down.

I looked at the battle. There were cars parked everywhere and it looked like the smaller group was pinned down because the only exit was surrounded by bandits. "Ollie, Adam, stay up here and try to pick them off. Didi, Lisa, circle around the store to their left and flank 'em. Jacob your with me." I ordered. "Sync?" I called. "Sync." They replied.

Jacob and I moved stealthily behind the bandits. "In position." I whispered in to my walkie. I waited for everyone to get to their spots. I heard a cry of pain from the smaller group. "Shit. Ok on my mark." I whispered again. "Mark!" I shouted. We popped out from our cover and fired our weapons. The bandits retaliated slowly as they realized they were surrounded. I moved up another car and carefully shot my gun. I hit one of them in the chest and he went down with a grunt."How many?" I asked. "There's six left." Adam replied. I moved two more cars. I shot down another one.

"Wait wait!" The bandits cried out. "We surrender! Stop fucking shooting us to pieces!" I shouted back, "Lay down your weapons and show us your hand!" They slowly dropped their weapons and moved out into the open. "There's six of you left!" I shouted. "Where the hell is your other man?" The other man slowly came out and stood next to his comrades. "Stay your ground." I ordered Adam and Ollie. "Ladies watch their backs and move in closer and keep your weapons trained on them." I slowly came out of cover and kept my gun trained on one of them who looked like he was around 20 or so. "On your knees!" I snarled. They slowly went on their knees. Six people were on their knees in front of me with no weapons and I had their lives literally in my hand. Then I remembered what had happened to her. She was shot down by one of them. I started to see red and the gun in my hand seemed heavier.

Then time seemed to slow down as I saw the movement. The last guy to come out had moved his hand to his waist. Shit. I dived one way as he drew his pistol and fired. I felt the bullet whiz past my neck as I moved. I fired two shots into his chest. The impact sent his body flying backwards and sent blood into the air. The other bandits screamed as Jacob shot the other two bandits on the end who had tried to take off. His shotgun tore them apart. "On your stomachs." I snapped getting up. They went on their stomachs. "Search them." I said, my heart beat raised.


End file.
